


Beautiful

by chikayouriko



Series: sunshine rarepair hell [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, this might be paced weirdly??? idk im sorry, youdia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: tbh while i was writing this i thought of @dlakurosawa on twitter bc they ship this so hard so i hope this is okay whoops
anyways you is gay as hell and chika is the Ultimate Wingman (tm)





	

She was beautiful. The way she carried herself, the way she moved, the way she spoke. Dia Kurosawa was an ethereal being. A goddess among men. Even when she was yelling at her best friend in the student council room, Dia had that flawless air around her. 

“You  _ totally _ have the hots for Dia-san, You-chan.” Chika announces as if it were written on a sign as they walk over to the Takami Inn. 

Blushing brightly, You nearly drops her snow cone. “N-no way!” 

Chika giggles, sticking her now red tongue out. “It’s written all over your face.”

“W-well, she’s pretty.  _ Really _ pretty. But I don’t even  _ know _ her.” You defends, huffing. 

“Mhm, I bet you’d die of happiness if you got the chance, though.”

You knows that her budding crush, or whatever it was, wouldn’t go down well. She just hopes that Chika drops it soon. 

A while later, when Dia joins Aqours, You’s heart practically drops. Seeing her dance so expertly, hearing her sing so clearly, the second year practically combusts on the spot during practice. This was  _ so _ unfair. How was she supposed to catch the girl’s attention when she was glued to her spot and staring like some weirdo?

“Okay, pair up everyone! Go ahead and do some cool down stretches while I grab something from the clubroom!” 

You feels herself being nearly pushed into Dia before her best friend runs downstairs. There was no doubt that she planned this. After a month or so, she thought that she would’ve forgotten, but she was sorely mistaken.

“Ah, sorry, Dia-san.” the blue-eyed girl steps back, an apologetic smile on her face.

The others seem to pair up without much commotion. The brunette simply smiles, sitting down and patting the spot beside her. “Why don’t we start with extending our reach and stretching our backs?”

“Um. Yeah.” 

Today doesn’t help with You’s crush any. Sometimes she wants to punch Chika. This isn’t the only instance that this happens. Chika seems to have a knack for pairing You and Dia together whether it be close in dances, in duet lines, or when everyone groups off to do other things. It’s embarrassing.

But, like always, Dia is beautiful and gorgeous and stunning. Sometimes You feels like she was going to die from overexposure to the sun. That sun, of course being Dia Kurosawa. She was going to die from her gay feelings. Here rests You Watanabe, far too gay for this world. 

One day, she finds a note inside her locker. 

_ Will you go out on a date with me? _

You’s eyes follow the curve of every cursive character, the writing dazzling. Her heart swells and nearly bursts out of her chest as she sees the name written on the back of the slip of paper.

Over at the other end of the school, Dia’s phone buzzes inside the student council room. It was only her, so she doesn’t mind looking at it.

_ yes!!!  _

**Author's Note:**

> bury me in sunshine rare pairs when i die


End file.
